Hasta que aguante el corazón
by liluel azul
Summary: Song fic. Seiya y Saori en una corta historia de amor acerca de la complicada relación de diosa y caballero.


**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada.**

**Este fic es un homenaje a los personajes que llenaron de emoción mis ratos frente al televisor.**

**Mi hermoso Pegaso este fic es por que me encantas.**

**Happy Birthday Seiya de mi corazón **

**¡Arriba caballeros de bronce!**

**¡Que sus cosmos ardan al infinito!**

**¡Larga vida a los caballeros de Atena!**

**¡SantaManiaCaballeresca!**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Hasta que aguante el corazón**

**Por Liluel Azul**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Pegaso y el Cisne regresan al santuario, recorren la gran escalera de las doce casas, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Seiya pisó este lugar, del que prácticamente salió huyendo, exiliándose …

-Seiya

El castaño contempla al ruso con duda, para después seguir su camino como si nada.

-Pensé que no volvería. –Hablo el castaño.- Que iluso ¿no? ¿Como si no hubiera más dioses?

El ruso sonrió, el paso seguro de Seiya, le alegro en el alma. Cierto, se encontraban de nuevo en está penosa situación, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, pues el roto corazón del castaño apenas estaba sanando. Y ahora está subiendo estas escaleras que lo conducen a la sala de Atena.

Cuando llegaron ante la puerta pensó que su amigo dudaría o que al menos tomaría un respiro antes de abrirla, pero no fue así, como si nada hubiera pasado, entró y con una gran sonrisa saludo a Shun y a Shiryu.

Entonces fue cuando la diosa entró y todos se formaron ante ella.

_Ahora te veo ahí _

_y me das miedo una vez más, _

_siento que tú me miras, _

_a veces dudo si me vez. _

_No importa ahora da igual _

_estoy pensando en mí, _

_¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? _

_intenta pasarlo bien. _

La reencarnación de Atena, les explico la situación. Una nueva guerra santa había comenzado. Un dios amenaza con acabar con la humanidad y ella de nueva cuenta necesitaba el apoyo de sus guerreros más leales para encarar la situación. Pero aunque Seiya oye la voz de Saori su mente está en otro lugar.

_No voy a construir_

_un himno con mi voz,_

_no,_

_ya lo intente una y otra vez_

_y te perdí. _

En todas las batallas anteriores, en las que había vencido, lo hizo por que ama a Saori. Ella será la reencarnación de Atena, pero no puede evitar ese sentimiento de amarla. De querer ser algo más que diosa y caballero.

Y él está seguro de haber visto esa misma atracción en sus ojos. Había química entre ambos. Cuando se encontraban solos y charlaban, entre ellos surgía el velado lenguaje de la coquetería, del juego. Se retaban, se incitaban. Pero siempre quedaba en palabras … hasta un día, en que el castaño molesto por la situación y movido por la necesidad de avanzar, simplemente se confeso.

-Te amo.

Al principio vio la sorpresa en sus ojos, como siempre ella pensó antes de actuar y aunque sólo le tomó una milésima de segundo reflexionar, él se dio cuenta.

Aun así la gran carcajada que Saori soltó le hirió profundamente.

-¿Te parecen tan graciosos mis sentimientos?

-Tú sólo amas a Atena, como todos los caballeros la aman.- Le contestó marchándose.

-Venero a Atena, pero amo a Saori.

-Estás confundido.

-Claro que no.- Contesto siguiéndola.- Se perfectamente lo que siento.

-Tal vez, pero amo a Pegaso como Atena debe amar a todos sus caballeros y ¿Qué te hace pensar que Saori te ama a ti?

Ante estas palabras Seiya se detuvo. Eso fue más hiriente que las carcajadas.

Los días transcurrieron con ese juego cruel. ¿Por que le coqueteaba tan descaradamente? y es que si antes lo incitaba, en esos días lo hacia con mayor intensidad. Llegaron al punto en que una noche ella se apareció en su alcoba. Le dejo probar la dulce miel de sus labios para que, justo en el momento en que el era más feliz, ella le ordenara fría y secamente que la soltara. Dejándolo totalmente confundido mientras ella se marchaba, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los días siguientes ella estuvo tratándolo fríamente frente a los otros, siendo coqueta cuando estaban solos y negándole cualquier intento por acercarse.

En uno de esos momentos, harto de la actitud de ella, no aguanto, la sujeto y a la fuerza la beso. Después de eso la miro fijamente esperando su respuesta.

-Márchate.

Y eso hizo. Se largo del santuario.

_Ahora quiero que entiendas,_

_que sólo soy uno más _

_y si me vez de vuelta,_

_me falta mucho por llegar, _

_ya vez esto es así _

_y esa es mi gran verdad, _

_no he perdido la ilusión, _

_no me interpretes mal._

Un par de días después del regreso de Pegaso al santuario, un ataque directo, había infiltrados. Un tipo vio a Saori y no creyendo tener de nuevo esta oportunidad se lanzó contra ella.

En vano fue su intento. En menos de un parpadeo Pegaso ya le está cortando el paso.

Pero el tipo es fuerte, llama a su oculta armadura, sabiendo que de todos modos ya está muerto. Otros caballeros ya reaccionan y también se interponen. Le es imposible alcanzar a la diosa, pero al menos espera llevarse entre las manos la vida de uno de sus guerreros.

Esquiva varios de los meteoros y logra ejecutar su propia técnica, el Pegaso sale volando contra un pilar. Aun así los otros caballeros no se mueven. Con toda la tranquilidad observan como su compañero se vuelve a levantar. Aquel quiere aprovechar este momento por que aun está aturdido por el golpe y se lanza contra el castaño con toda la fuerza de su ser.

-¡Seiya!- Grita la diosa.

El caballero esquiva el golpe y atrapa el puño, para después en una explosión de cosmos elevarse por los aires llevándoselo consigo en la "estrella rodante de Pegaso" y finalizando azotando al tipo en el suelo. Saliendo vencedor.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunta la joven.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-¿Pero estas sangrando?

-Es sólo un raspón en el brazo, por favor no se preocupe, diosa Atena. Hyoga ¿me ayudas? Yo sólo no me puedo vendar.

-Sí.

-Hay que averiguar cuantos más se infiltraron en el santuario.- Dijo el Dragón.- Me encargare de eso ¿si les parece?

-Por mi esta bien. –Contestó Seiya.-Shun, hay que reforzar la seguridad alrededor de la diosa Atena.

-Lo se, no te preocupes y ya vete con Hyoga a que te curen.

En cuanto se separaron, Seiya se sonrió, nada en Saori se le escapa.

_Quiero cantar, _

_quiero seguir así, _

_hoy debo pensar que lo hago por mí _

_aunque estás ahí._

No hay nada entre la diosa y el caballero. Aquella tensión no existe más. Ya no hay más juegos, ni otro sentido en sus palabras. Y aun así ese sentimiento aun está presente. Saori puede ver el amor en los ojos de Seiya y Seiya en los suyos.

_Cantar, cantar,_

_es algo más que una intención._

_Cantar, cantar, _

_es algo más que una intención._

_Cantar, gritar,_

_**hasta que aguante el corazón.**_

Las peleas se sucedieron. La inevitable guerra llego a sus últimas consecuencias. Muertos en ambos bandos, pero los 5 de bronce elevaron su cosmos al máximo, despertando nuevamente a las armaduras divinas. Los 5 pelearon y vencieron. Nuevamente protegieron a la humanidad.

_Ahora me siento bien, _

_si tú me entiendes, _

_si tú me entiendes, _

_no quiero añadir más confusión_

_en tu mente,_

_en tu mente, _

_y si ahora estoy aquí es sólo_

_por que así lo quise, _

_no tengo nada que decir o tal vez si,_

_si tú lo sientes,_

_si tú lo sientes._

_Necesito estar en paz._

_Necesito tu amistad._

_Es algo más que una intención, _

_es algo más que una intención,_

_es algo más…_

Y mientras las dolorosas heridas cicatrizan, sigue el intercambio de miradas entre Saori y Seiya. No se pueden ocultar nada.

Seiya puede ver claramente el amor de Atena hacia Pegaso y el completamente distinto amor de Saori hacia él. Los deseos de ella.

Saori puede ver claramente el amor de Pegaso hacia Atena y el completamente distinto amor de Seiya hacia ella. Los deseos de él.

El sentimiento sigue allí, pero no hay necesidad de decirse nada, no hay necesidad de tentar al otro para ver su reacción. Pues ambos están seguros de los sentimientos del otro.

_Hoy quiero cantar, quiero seguir así_

_Debo pensar que lo hago por mi,_

_aunque estas ahí._

_Cantar, cantar,_

_es algo más que una intención._

_Cantar, cantar,_

_es algo más que una intención._

_Cantar, gritar,_

_**hasta que aguante el corazón**._

Nuevamente y furtivamente Saori se aparece en la habitación de Seiya. Nuevamente los besos e igual que en aquella ocasión, ella se detiene. Pero esta vez no dice nada, sólo se esconde un rato entre sus brazos buscando valor para sacar aquello de su garganta.

-No puedo darte lo que quieres.

-Eso ya lo se, lo he sabido desde siempre.

Saori lo mira a los ojos.

-Esta bien, siempre lo he sabido pero créeme que ya lo acepte. Ni modo, tendré que aguantarme.

De nueva cuenta vuelven a los besos y las caricias. Ella no puede llegar a más, por mucho que lo desee. Por eso esa coquetería y esa frialdad. Por eso le pidió que se marchara. Seiya quería más y ella no podía dárselo, por mucho que ella lo deseara.

Atena le pidió a su padre Zeus ser siempre virgen y él se lo concedió. Pero si ella hizo esa petición fue para no pertenecerle a otro dios. La habrían forzado a casarse como lo hicieron con Afrodita al obligarla a contraer nupcias con Efestos. Algún dios la habría reclamado como hizo Hades con Persefone.

Sólo así, es como ella podía ser libre.

Y eso lo entendió desde la era del mito.

Y eso era algo que Seiya tenia que comprender. La coquetería y el juego, era lo máximo que ella le podía ofrecer. El rose de los labios a escondidas, la aventura de lo prohibido, guardando las apariencias frente a todos y disfrutando los momentos a solas … pero nunca podría concretar, nunca podría ser suya.

Sólo así podían ser libres y el corazón de ambos tendrá que aguantar.

_Cantar, gritar, **hasta que aguante el corazón**._

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Notas de la autora**

**SantaManiaCaballeresca**

Este fic surgió en 5 minutitos. Aunque me tarde más en escribirlo (^_^) Andaba yo escuchando el grupo "El mago de oz" es que el principio, donde dice:

_Ahora te veo ahí _

_y me das miedo una vez más, _

_siento que tú me miras, _

_a veces dudo si me vez. _

Me hizo pensar en mi amado Seiya, en la sala del trono en el Santuario. Como en un duelo de miradas entre Saori y Seiya, pero sin que ambos se miren a los ojos, por que hay que disimular frente a los demás.

Así que ni tuve que pensar, el fic salio solito en una sentada. Desde hace mucho tiempo lo había anunciado pero me espere a diciembre por ser el mes del cumpleaños de mi pegasito bonito.

La canción es del Mago de Oz del álbum Belfast. Grupo Español. La canción se titula "Más que una intención".


End file.
